Pandora Academy secrets
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: it was a normal day but a messenger sent a message that they will be attending Pandora Academy and a mysterious whit rabbit turned everyone even their friends from a far to 16 years old, how you ask, and how did they know Alice, she was a chain though she was killed a 100 years ago, how did they know her?
1. Chapter 1

NO ONE P.O.V

the days was the same, Alice and Gil were fighting, Alice would ended up winning, Emily would make fun of Alice and she would kill Break and Emily, Sharon would forcefully make alice wear a dress, but the day was different, a messenger gave Sharon a message that she, Alice and Oz would be attending Pandora Academy, which is confusing because how did they know alice, she was a chain yes she used to be human but she died 100 years ago, but then a white rabbit popped out right behind of alice, just when alice was going to push it off, it threw powder at everyone, then when the smoke cleared, the rabbit disappeared, then they all look at each other they're 16, how could they skip a year, even gil and break were 16 too

NEXT DAY

"I can't believe you make me go to this school" Alice grumbled, at shanon, but they didn't know that someone was following them behind carriage, when they arrived, Break appeared under alice seat, alice shrieked, and almost killed him, Gil later wondered in a rose maze, there he found a 16 years old blonde girl, wait it was ada, "heh, you were hit by a magic powder and now you're 16 too" Gil spoke, "yes, Elliot and Leo too" Ada spoke, this was all because of that white rabbit, when we told the others, it was all the same thing about the white rabbit

ALICE P.O.V

NIGHT

the girls invited the boys for a tea party, I actually think it would be a great idea, I like tea a bit, but only if there meat in it, but I couldn't help but quiver, because Sharon look like she have a big plan for all of us, when the boys got here, I see that mole and shaggy glasses are here, then after tea, Sharon yank all of us down to the floor, she put a bottle on the floor and ask everyone sat in a circle, "let's play spin the bottle" Sharon spoke, "hey manservant what's spin the bottle?" Alice asked Oz, then Oz looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost, then all of them expect me and Sharon face were red, I wonder what's wrong with all of them even seaweed head face was red, are they sick or something?, first was Ada, when she spin the bottle it stopped at Gil, then they kissed, and everyone else were holding Oz down, while he looked liked he was going to kill Gil, then next was me, when I spinned the bottle it was between clown and mole, then Sharon squealed and said "WHO WILL ALICE KISS" everyone sweatdropped, wait why do I have to kiss, you know what everything really confusing, isn't kissing the same thing as sealing a contract legally, then Sharon said "hey you could kiss the both of them", then Oz turned white, I wonder why, seaweed head had already passed out because he kissed Ada, when I wanted to protest Sharon gave me her deadly look, I sighed with depression, I said is only a peck on the cheek, so I kissed Elliot cheek, then when I was going to kiss clown cheek he turn his face and I kissed his lips, THAT CLOWN, then he went to the girls closet, when I got there he was gone, I took a bat and ran after him outside while Oz, Elliot and Leo followed me Sharon was daydreaming about my wedding I guess, she often do that while Ada was trying to wake up Gil, when I found him, he spun me like we were dancing, it was so dizzy, then I bumped into someone, it was Vincent, but he looks so much younger, he was actually cutting dolls arms, then he looked at me with surprise "Alice?", I don't know if he said Alice or Alyss, but the will of abyss was killed, he help me up but someone pushed him off, I look it was the guys, then another person pushed them off, he look fimilliar to Oz, "Alice, is me Jack, I don't know how but a white rabbit turn me to 16 and I came back to life" but he was interrupt by someone pushing him off too, it was the clown, he picked me up and ran away, while I repeatedly hitting him the boys followed us behind, wait where's my bat..

AFTER THAT

when I got back, I put all the passed out guys on the floor, I hit them with my bat with all of my strength, when I got back Gil was still passed out, so I took a bucket and pour it at him, then he finally wok up, then Ada hugged him, that woke up Oz, and he accidently hit Elliot face with his foot, when he was trying to get out, then they had a fight, it woke up Leo and Vincent but when Leo try to calm down, Vincent started a fight with Jack, then Clown was right beside me, but he was hit in the face by Sharon, probably because he disturbed Sharon day dream about my wedding, I sat there and took some meat and ate them, it's just the same as ever, it was pretty normal, then someone knocked on the door when I opened it there was a black cat in front when I picked it up it changed to a Cheshire cat, and he was so heavy that I fell and he was on top of me, he looked 16 too, I guess the white rabbit got him too, then he was attacked by the boys except Gil, he fainted again seeing a cat, Oz told me he was afraid of cats...


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

"huh, so this school was built 100 years ago" Alice spoke, "yes, I did some research in the library and found is history look the person name is Glenn, does he sound fimilliar to you Alice" Ada ask Alice, " I can't remember, but that name, it really do sound fimilliar" Alice spoke, then Sharon spoke up, " I wanted to know why is our class so far away from other classes, our class is the only class that own the whole level", then they all looked around, Alice thought, she right, were the only class here but it isn't crowded, then when they reach their class there were only a few people and all of them were boys, there this guy who had white hair and glasses like Leo, he was wearing a white uniform, and another guy, he has a red hair and some black stripes, his clothes were red an black uniform, he had red eyes, and was cutting a lot of papers, next were twins, one was wearing a blue uniform and he has blue eyes and the other one was wearing a red uniform and he had red eyes, and for the girls, Sharon was wearing a purple girl uniform, Ada was wearing a pink girl uniform, and for Alice she was wearing a red and white girl uniform, then the boys came running in, Oz was wearing a yellow uniform, Gil was wearing a black one, Break was wearing a white and purple uniform, Jack green uniform, Vincent was wearing a blue and red uniform, Leo was wearing yellow and red uniform, Leo was wearing orange uniform, apparently everyone in this class must have different colours between this colours only, then it started to pour outside, but when Alice look outside only the top of the school is raining, down there was sunny, it didn't even touch the ground, but then the light were off and when it was back on, there was a scarecrow seating in the teacher seat, then it spoke "Welcome to Mythic class, I am your teacher Mr Black, now here are more student", then a girl with orange hair with red stripes came in, she have yellow eyes, she was wearing, a orange and red uniform, then three boys came in, they all looked the same except, one was wearing white and red, then blue and white and third one was wearing white and black, then a girl with pitch black hair with blue stripes came in, she was wearing black and blue girl uniform, "well we need to introduce yourselves", the blue and black girl spoked first, "My name is Jade Wolf, the big bad wolf" the triplets were staring blankly at each other than laughed, then in a flash she caught two of them by arm and third one by his back, well that the real big bad wolf...


	3. Chapter 3

while Jade was beating up the poor boys, Alice was laughing and Sharon and Ada were looking away, with sweat drop, not caring their teacher is a scarecrow, the scarecrow spoke "alright, let's stop the fight, now Miss Blue, please go to your sit", then Jade shouted, "My name not Blue", then he looked at her, "well of course, your the next red riding hood and big bad wolf aren't you cerise?", the girl was quiet and sat down behind, then he girl with the orange and red girl uniform went up and said "Hi my name is Jenny 'o' Lantern", "oh Jack kid, huh?, well will you lit up", Mr Black spoke while he gave her a pumpkin helmet with a smile on it's face, she put it on, then her hole body was on fire, her clothes into orange with red , then she took it out, Oz already fainted when her hold body was lit on fire, and didn't burn, then he called two boys the one with white uniform and red and black uniform, came up on stage and the white uniform said " I am Aron White, the White Rabbit", then the other boy spoke " My name is Quin Red, the red king" then they went to their seat, then the triplets spoke, the white and red and white spoke, " My name is Brick, the blue and white is Woody and the white and black one is Terrence", then they all sat down at their place, then the twins came up, "I am Dan and he is Ron" the Blue one spoke while pointed at the red one, then the gang came up, "Hi m name Sharon," Sharon spoke," I am Ada and He is Oz" Ada spoke while pointing at flustered Oz, who was embarrassed for his little sister acting to be his big sister, "I am Break" Break spoke then Quin Red muttered "Mad Hatter", then Oz and Gil were holding him off, "I am Gilbert" Gil spoke while still trying to stop Break, " I am Elliot and my servant Leo" Elliot spoke, while Jade muttered, "another brat", then Elliot had tick on his head while Leo try to hold him off, "My name is Alice" Alice spoke, then the white hair boy and twins jump on their table and ran to Alice and was saying Giberish, whle Alice was really confuse, then the scarecrow spoke "alright, lets get to buiseness, your stories-" then someone almost shot the scarecrow, "your late Ace"...


End file.
